


Teaser Trailer ;)

by Gemini2O



Category: Nope - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini2O/pseuds/Gemini2O
Summary: I did my best to make this hard to find so,you find this, you were looking for it.I only did this bc honestly im hyperfixated and horny as fuck so here's my graham cracker :)um, no actual smex but a lot of teasing ;)oh and if antis wanna take me down, do so.I know this isnt really okay (im really not okay) so if you want this gone from the site that bad then feel free.im not here to fight people.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Teaser Trailer ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to make this hard to find so,  
> you find this, you were looking for it.  
> I only did this bc honestly im hyperfixated and horny as fuck so here's my graham cracker :)  
> um, no actual smex but a lot of teasing ;) 
> 
> oh and if antis wanna take me down, do so.  
> I know this isnt really okay (im really not okay) so if you want this gone from the site that bad then feel free.  
> im not here to fight people.

“So,” Ranboo begins with a cheery smile, relaxing with a soft groan into one end of the sectional couch, “what are we celebrating?” He grasps the champagne flute tenderly, pinky gracefully extended as his glittering eyes flit between his friends.

  
Tubbo hands a glass over to Tommy, who takes it with thin fumbling fingers, jiggling the glass a bit as he plops down into a comfortable divot. He moves to kick his feet up onto the couch, but he meets Tubbo's stone gaze and immediately drops them back to the floor with a harsh _thud_. The sudden motion causes the liquid to slosh dangerously against the side of the glass, and Tommy's panicked eyes glance up to meet Tubbo's.

  
“Don't spill,” he says sternly, his stark sky blue eyes sincere and piercing. Tommy's jaw tenses and twitches reflexively, and he wills the nerves away with a hard swallow.

  
Tubbo turns away, gliding over to hand the remaining glass to Purpled, who reaches out for it, hesitating before taking it.

Purpled gives a gracious half-smile, raising the glass in thanks before moving past him. He nestles carefully into the corner of the couch, close enough to Tommy to reach out and touch him, close enough to Ranboo that if he breathed hard enough Purpled would feel it, and he tries to ignore his heart suddenly thudding loudly in his ears.

Tubbo takes the other end of the couch opposite the enderman hybrid with a casual sigh, sitting forward at first with his forearms on his knees. He rolls his neck quickly to try and get it to pop, and he groans loudly with relief when he receives three satisfying cracks, letting himself lean back against the cushions and kick his feet out lazily.

  
“Now, to answer your question,” he nods his head at Ranboo, fluffy brown hair bouncing gently against his scalp, “we happen to be celebrating a night off, and, I mean, honestly it feels like the first in _months_.” They all chuckle knowingly and pause to take sips. Tubbo takes gulps. As he finishes his glass, a slow smile spreads across his face, his gaze landing solidly upon the two in the middle of the couch. “And, I even got presents."

  
Eyes instantly alight, Purpled and Tommy both turn expectantly to Tubbo with nearly-identical grins, excited and antsy. Tubbo chuckles – he always knew the best way to get them worked up; it was practically Pavlovian at this point.

  
“I like presents!” Tommy shouts with childlike enthusiasm, unable to contain himself and beginning to bounce and jump in his seat.

  
Purpled's eyes widen and the smile drops from his face, shaking his head in protest.

  
“Tommy, no-”

  
He tries to stop the bouncing blond boy, reaching out to grasp his shoulder and keep him still, but it's too late – Tommy's glass topples in the midst of his jerking and spins through the air, champagne arcing across the carpet and splattering across the couch, across himself, across Tubbo.

A soft but pronounced gasp escapes Tommy's throat, echoed quickly by Purpled as he recoils into the plush cushions, glancing anxiously at Tubbo and clutching his own glass securely against his chest. Tommy can't bring himself to lift his frantic stare and face Tubbo as he comes to a halt, looming over him and casting a harsh shadow across his tiny frame.

Ranboo is watching with a bemused expression, patient and collected as he sips at the contents of his glass. His eyes travel over the soft curling spine of the youngest boy's figure, noting the way it trembles and shivers with shame, until they settle into the sweeping blonde locks. He absentmindedly wonders what the soft tendrils would look like balled up in his fist, whether the face beneath would be contorted in pain or ecstasy. He takes another sip, his gaze shifting to Tubbo, who is staring with an unreadable expression at the top of Tommy's head.

After a painful moment of silence, Tubbo's gaze breaks its icy hold and his face relaxes into something like calm. He reaches a hand out and strokes a few fingers through the mess of blonde, fingernails gently dragging along his scalp and scratching lightly. Instantly relaxing, Tommy's shoulders droop and his head juts forward into Tubbo's palm in response, a smile settling into his still-burning cheeks as he leans into the petting. A soft whimper of satisfaction barely makes it out, but it does, and the sound carries into everyone's ears.

A surge of something so faint it's almost unrecognizable shoots through Purpled, subtle like static but deeper and visceral. His ears prickle and his eyes gloss over lightly, breathing becoming shallow and attention solely on Tubbo.

Ranboo can feel heat settling low in his belly and tingling in his fingers and lips. His head is beginning to trail with thoughts of the lanky pale frame on all fours, forearms tensed and shoulders taught, ass in the air, and he can't help the twinge pulling at the front of his jeans.

Tubbo chews the soft flesh of the inside corner of his mouth, determined to keep the coy grin that threatens his lips a secret. With an eyebrow raised, he strokes his hand down Tommy's face, curling his hand under his chin and urging him upwards.

Tommy follows the suggestion easily, craning his neck against the clenched fist as he stands, not daring to look away from Tubbo's insistent gaze. He struggles to gulp down air, the thick rasp of the older boy's knuckles digging into his adam's apple and stuttering his breath. He feels tingly and warm, like he's practically floating.

  
“Do you have anything to say, Cat?”

  
Tommy's eyelids flutter for a moment before hovering to half-mast, eyes glazing over as subspace washes through him, the faintest hint of a smirk playing at his lips. His pale tongue slides along them carefully, slicking saliva into the dry cracks and resting between his teeth at the forefront of his mouth. The soft pink tip protrudes from between his pursed lips a bit, much like a-

  
“Kitten,” Ranboo's enderman hush breathes through a chuckle, “ohh, what a _beautiful_ little kitten.”

  
Tommy's ears twitch in the direction of the alluring voice, but he dare not move his eyes. The alpha was radiating heat and command, and oozing tension – Tommy felt compelled to wrap his lithe body against Tubbo's legs, to press himself against him, knead into his hips and earn his approval. Again, he remained as he was – well trained.

  
“He is a _very good_ kitten,” Tubbo purrs, the corner of his mouth tucking carefully into a smirk. His fist unfurls suddenly and large, threatening fingers wrap around the slender throat as his deep voice intensifies, “ _normally_ , anyway.”

  
Purpled observes the display hazily, thick tendrils of subspace worming around his brain, foggy and warm like getting into a steamy bath. He quickly clears his glass and sets it on the floor, returning to his spot and pulling his knees up to his chest.

Ranboo tuts to himself as he spreads his legs, adjusting the ever-growing bulge that had quickly settled uncomfortably against the seam of his zipper. Downing his glass, he leans forward, setting it on the ground before pushing himself up, shoulders rippling and spine issuing a few loud pops.

Purpled doesn't mean for his eyes to wander over the supple curves of Ranboo's hips, to let them dip into the hollow of his lower back, to gape at his ass, but they do.

And Tubbo notices.

  
“PUP,” he barks loudly, snapping Purpled's attention from a perfect posterior to a perfectly PISSED Tubbo.

  
Purpled's cheeks burn with guilt so deep they nearly match the cushions. Tubbo releases his hold on Tommy and storms over to the couch, wrenching a fist into the flush of fluff and pulling his head back, earning himself a hissing gasp of a moan. He savors it for a moment, tensing his fingers around the tufts of pale blonde, leaning in close.

  
“What are the rules, Pup?” he growls dangerously, his breath hot and rolling like lava off Purpled's jaw.

  
He stutters a moment as he tries to force the words from his throat.

  
“Ey-eye-eyes o-on you,” he manages to breathe, his eyes rolling back into his head as a lazy grin begins to swell across his lips. His scalp tingles with wave after wave of electric ecstasy and he can't help the little hungry rasp in his exhales.

"Thaaat's right," Tubbo coos, gently rolling Purpled's head around and massaging the scalp, dragging a finger down behind an ear and scratching tenderly, eliciting a hiccuping gasp that melts into a satisfied groan. Abruptly, Tubbo drops his hand, his voice deep and quiet, "It's too bad you couldn't have been a better boy for me." His gaze snaps to Tommy, who cowers under the weight of it, "Both of you - here we have company and you can't even behave. It's such a shame."

  
Ridden with guilt, Purpled's head droops so low it almost hits the floor. Before he knows it he's off the couch and on the ground, knees collapsing against the carpet and palms sunk into its fibers. "I'm sorry," he breathes, his heartbeat thundering in his head and his lungs heavy as subspace envelops him, "I'm a bad dog, BAD, bad dog, I'm so _so_ sorry master."

  
Ranboo doesn't bother to hold back the guttural lust-drenched chuckle, suckling at the soft bow in his bottom lip and palming his erection through his jeans.

  
"You should be sorry - now I have to punish you both, and I was hoping you'd be good boys for me." Tubbo holds up a finger to Ranboo, giving him the 'hold on a sec' signal, and he refocuses his gaze back on Purpled first, and then Tommy. "Don't. Move." He turns and heads into the adjacent room, disappearing from view.

  
Purpled sits fastidiously still, barely allowing himself to breathe as he waits. He would be a good boy, he was determined, he would sit still and he would be patient for Master and he would be the best dog, and Master would reward him. Despite his anxiety, a confident smile breaks out across his face at the prospect of praise - if he had a tail, it would be wagging.

Tommy, on the other hand, has a look on his face that looks like he knows where the treats are hidden and doesn't plan to share. He slyly inches his slender legs to the left just a little, scooting his frame nearly imperceptibly across the carpet, just a few scant degrees off his original location, certain that Master surely wouldn't perceive his adjustments. He smiles to himself confidently, unaware he's being watched by the svelte endish visitor, like a hawk ready to devour its prey.

  
Tubbo returns and Tommy's smile widens – hands casually extended backward propping him up with his knees in the air, pigeon-toed and looking the picture of innocence. Purpled remains attentive with rigid form, eyes alert and to snapping to Master as he turns to face them.

Tubbo moves to begin a sentence, but is swiftly interrupted.

  
"I just wanna let you know, this one," Ranboo says as he points to Tommy, his voice hoarse to match the dry smirk underlining his gleaming eyes, "decided he'd be cute and move a couple inches, maybe t'see if you noticed." 

  
Tommy's eyes bulge anxiously and the smile fades in a flash, his head swiveling reflexively toward Ranboo to pull a shocked stare, but there's a sudden sight that halts his progress. Before his neck can complete the motion, he allows his gaze to fall on the small, bright red item Tubbo extracts from a black box. It has a tiny bow, with an adorable little silver bell hanging from the center.

  
"Uhh..." he begins, struggling for a moment to remember how to speak, "ah- a collar?" Tommy gulps, attempting to lubricate this suddenly arid mouth and throat. He can't lie - he's fond of the color; bright crimson red has always been a favorite, and he's not sure he ever told Tubbo that, but in a way, he's not surprised that he knows.

"That's right, kitten," Tubbo responds, turning his gaze to Mark as he reaches back into the box, "and we have something special for you too, boy."

  
He lifts the thick, lavender studded leather dog collar from the container by the D-ring, twirling it playfully and grinning at the shocked but happy expression on Purpled's face. He was probably expecting a darker purple, but Tubbo had decided this one suits him better.

  
"Now normally," Tubbo begins, "I'd just teach both you boys a lesson my way and make it easy for you," he calmly closes the box the collars came in, setting it to the side and resting his hands upon the table. "But today, Cat, you've been a very naughty little kitten," he shrugs wistfully, "and I have no choice but to let Ranboo be your Master for tonight."   
  
  


Tommy's eyes flicker mutually with excitement and fear at the news - he doesn't know what kind of Master Ranboo would be, and he wasn't sure how much or what kind of trouble he was in for, but he couldn't wait to find out.

Tubbo looks up, catching Ranboo's hungry eyes to give him a heads up before tossing the dainty red choker to him, moving in front of Purpled as he undoes the clasp of the lavender collar.

Purpled's eyes are bright and gleaming, and he leans happily into the inviting stretch of leather; once Tubbo's finished snapping it into place, the puppy shakes his head gently, getting a feel for the material and the fit and settling comfortably into his role. He nuzzles into Tubbo's hand affectionately, bumping it gently with his nose in an effort to get more attention from him. He grins and breathes out a giggle as Tubbo's fingers sweep through his curls again, and he feels like a good boy.

Ranboo unbuckles the clasp of the smaller collar, encroaching on Tommy from behind him steady and slow, barely making any sound as he moves and savoring the soft gasping sounds of his anticipation.

Tommy's certain that he hears Ranboo breath a few feet away until hands drop in front of his sight and the light dragging sensation of the suede and leather scratch harshly against his neck.

As he deftly fastens the collar, Ranboo is overwhelmed by his urge to wrap a hand around the soft flesh of the kitten's throat, the pads of his fingertips trailing carefully across the hollows and sloping planes. Eyes heavy and half-lidded, he grips the throat firmly, jerking the small frame into a standing position - the gargling noise that he squeezes out make his stomach flutter and his pulse race, desire speeding through his body at a mile a minute.

Deep in subspace, Tommy has gone and 'Cat' has come, purring loudly and grinning, tiny specks of drool slipping from the corners of his mouth. Ranboo can't resist his urges anymore and presses his lips to the pet's, tongue hot and needy against his mouth, prying it open and relishing in it's delicious depths.

Tubbo runs a hand down his pup's cheek, the tip of his thumb tenderly resting against the gentle dip behind the puppy's jaw; he gives a soft smile before applying pressure to the joint, forcing the pretty mouth open, soft pink lips gaping and slicked with saliva. With an entrancing stare, he drags his thumb down the plush jawline, pushing it up onto the puppy's lips and smushing them carelessly, relishing in the way the supple skin manipulates beneath his finger. He plunges the tip into the waiting mouth, the immediate wetness of tongue enveloping it whole – the puppy was eager today, happy as usual to please Master. He couldn't ignore the tugging at the front of his shorts - he also couldn't ignore how hot Purpled looked like this; all desperate and shameful, panting and practically humping his leg.

Ranboo pulls the kitten away, a string of saliva trailing between their plumped lips and snapping against Cat's bare chin as they separate. A gleaming grin stretches across the hybrid's face, and he turns to face Tubbo.

  
“We should really get them some tails sometime – I bet their little asses would look so cute all full and fluffy,” he giggles mischievously.

“Mm, Ranboo, you must be a mind reader,” Tubbo mumbles under his breath, shoving another finger into the puppy's mouth, making the pup gag and drool, eyes rolled back and mouth slack with a grin. He withdraws his arm, smiling to himself as his pet collapses before him, the front of his shorts stained dark and wet with his excitement. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
